


Botanical Mewlditation

by Kattlarv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Acceptance, Animal Traits, Banter, Cheeky Perfuma, Childhood Trauma, Depression, Developing Friendships, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Forgiveness, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Hopeful Ending, Humorous Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Innuendo, Inspired by Art, Introspection, Meditation, Meta, Oblivious, POV Third Person, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Canon, Restraints, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Reflection, Sex Talk, Suicidal Thoughts, Therapy, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: With the dust having settled, Catra is attending meditation, borderline therapy sessions with Perfuma in order to come to terms with all that's happened.The princess has a rather, unique therapeutic approach, the feline soon finds out.
Relationships: Catra/Perfuma (She-Ra)
Kudos: 10





	Botanical Mewlditation

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the art of https://twitter.com/kg_nonameh/status/1262096603659161600
> 
> (Linked with permission.)
> 
> (I got kinda derailed, but it was based on that originally :P)

“Breathe in... breathe out...” Perfuma recited. Catra’s ear flicked as her eyes strained. She snapped her head and mewled. “Ugh... it doesn’t work.” She groaned. Perfuma opened her eyes and gave Catra a cheerful smile. “Don’t stress it Catra. Give the universe time, and the universe will come to you.” She chimed. Catra shot her a deadpan. “Look, I agreed to this to help with my... issues...” She murmured. 

“I didn’t think it would be this... frustratingly boring!” she huffed. “Catra, you have **a lot** of pent up emotions. You can’t just expect it to all be fixed in one fell swoop. Just like physical wounds, your emotional scars don’t heal overnight. See it more like a broken limb.” Perfuma offered. “Now, take a deep breath and focus on your chi. Tell me why you are here~” she asked in a calm tone.

Catra flared her nostrils, then relaxed a smidge. “Well I... I think my abandonment issues are deeply ingrained...” She noted. “When do you think they started?” Perfuma kindly asked. “When my parents abandoned me because they didn’t want me.” Catra replied bluntly. Perfuma flinched. “Don’t ask me what age... I don’t even know how old I am... but I have memories from that time...” Catra pondered.

“So... I guess around whenever kids can start to remember stuff? I was a small kitten... all alone in the Fright Zone. Surrounded by loud machines. I remember when I met Adora... I was huddled up crying, and she came over to me... with her big, blue eyes...” She trailed off, and sighed wistfully. The blonde cleared her throat. “Oh, well I see... that is, quite worrisome.” She said with a forced smile. 

“What comes next?” she asked, having composed herself. “Well... Adora made me feel safe... I remember one day she abandoned me to play with this... other girl. I felt betrayed. She had replaced me in the blink of an eye... I... lashed out, then ran and hid...” Catra noted as she fidgeted. “I now know you can have more than one friend but... I didn’t back then. And it tore me apart.” She murmured.

“Yet... Adora didn’t give up on me back then. Even as a child she was a kind idiot.” She added as the corners of her mouths curled upwards. “Even after I hit her...” She whispered. “Why do you think you hit her?” Perfuma asked. “I... I don’t know. I was scared. Violence is the only tool I was ever taught. I was never given time or instructions of how to process my emotions.” The brunette mumbled, her tail flicked.

“Adora had hurt me... so I wanted to hurt her. But... she stayed.” She said with a smile. Perfuma nodded. “I see. I can tell you developed very deeply rooted feelings for Adora from all this. It sounds like you pushed all your emotional baggage onto Adora. Everyone needs someone to confide in. And well... with the lack of parental figures, you resorted to your best friend as a substitute.” She concluded.

“I guess?” Catra noted. “What caused the rift between you?” Perfuma inquired. “Well... I think it mostly was that she ‘suddenly’ realized the horde was evil... I was abused for **years** by...” Catra trailed off, her hands trembled. She grit her teeth. “It’s like... **how** could she miss that? She **saw** my limping, the bruises...” She murmured. “She was always there for me to cry on and...” She paused.

“I know we were just kids. But... we were almost fully fledged cadets when she abandoned me... I honestly don’t know why I didn’t go with her. I was just... angry at her ignorance.” She stroked along her thigh. “Sure, I will admit that it was stupid of me to go back to my abusers... I could just have left. Stolen some clothes, heck: run naked into a rebel town, claim I was a horde prisoner that escaped.” She muttered.

Perfuma gently put a hand on her shoulder. “You were acting on raw emotions bottled up over the years. And don’t feel bad about going back. That is... sadly a common theme with abuse. You are conditioned to return, blame yourself for it.” She explained. “Yeah but... I could have at least tried to talk to Adora about it! ... or her to me... instead, we just flung snarky insults at each other at Sailneas...” Catra said as her ears drooped.

“Well, you are both just teenagers... I think...” The blonde pondered. “Still, regardless: You can’t expect to be emotionally mature at that age. Especially having grown up in the horde.” She explained. Catra tilted her head and flicked her ears. “What’s that supposed to mean?” she asked with a quirked brow. Perfuma smiled warmly and shifted to position herself in front of the other girl.

“Well, to explain: Did you ever ask the question ‘How does that make you feel?’ on anything that happened?” she asked. Catra tilted her head to the other side. “For example: When Frosta punched you across the face when you first got here. How did that make you feel?” the princess asked. Catra’s fur stood on end as she tensed up. “I... it hurt. Obviously.” She replied and glazed away with a scowl.

“Well, yes. But how did it make you **feel**?” Perfuma repeated. The feline hesitated. “Like... I deserved it...” She mumbled. “I have hurt everyone here in some way. And... at the time: I had just gotten out of a pit where I just wanted everything to end. Even if the pain hurt, it was... a numb pain. I couldn’t justify defending myself.” She murmured as her ears slumped. Her eyes darted around as realization slowly dawned on her.

“And did you express any of this?” Perfuma asked. “No?” the brunette replied, puzzled. “Now: Imagine if you had done this. In any of the prior situations. Like, when you said you hit Adora as a child. Why was that?” Perfuma asked. “Because... I thought Adora had replaced me with another girl... and... I dunno? She was mocking me?” Catra responded with furrowed brows.

“Right. And: While children are not good at this: Imagine if you had just talked to Adora about that. Confronted her about your concerns.” Perfuma hinted with a smile. “She’d... probably have told me that she’d never leave me, and how you can have more than one friend?” Catra noted. “Would that have made you feel better? Settle your worries?” Perfuma asked, conjuring a wide, yellow flower. 

“Not settle... I’m far too anxious but... I probably wouldn’t have lashed out. It would have eased them. But, I’d have needed some confirmation on that.” Catra whispered as her eyes widened. “I... a lot of hardships would have been avoided if we just sat down and had a talk.” She exclaimed with a hiccup. “That goes for most things in life. We bottle up our emotions until they boil over in a confrontation.” Perfuma said.

She smiled and handed Catra the flower. The feline in question hesitantly accepted. “If we’re not honest with others, we’re not honest with ourselves. While some things we maybe should say out loud. Many of them are good to at least ask someone else about.” Perfuma took a slow breath. “The answer may at times be a lie. But most of the time it is better than to live with uncertainty.” She added. 

She cracked a smirk. “For example... you can be sneaky about it. Say... if you fancied Adora, but wasn’t sure if she was into girls. You could play a game of spin the bottle, and ask if she has any crush. Or who her ‘type’ is~” she teased. Catra’s cheeks flared up. “W-What a ‘spin the bottle’?” she blurted out. “Oh, it’s a party game with many variations to it.” Perfuma replied with a giggle.

“The most common is that you spin a bottle on the ground, and the one the neck points towards has to answer a question of the one who spun it. And then the next person spins it, and so on.” She explained. Catra fidgeted around. “What... what would be the purpose of that.” She asked. “Oh, simple: If she replies that she’s into girls, or blushes and laughs nervously and looks away...” Perfuma mused.

“Then you have a pretty good idea of whether or not you might have a chance... or you just know she’s really embarrassed about that topic.” She added with a wink. “It’s very useful for shy people. As it can be too much for them to straight up confront a person they have a crush on. Far from everyone have the confidence to just confront someone they ‘like’ like and straight up ask them about it.” she finished.

There was a pause as Catra rubbed along her own sides. Perfuma gently placed a hand on her shoulder. “And that’s okay. We all have our own way to express our emotions. Some just need a little help to be coaxed out of their shell. But they’re not any less deserving of love. They just have to be allowed to take it at their own pace.” She whispered softly before shifting into a frown.

“I do feel grief over that you were never taught to handle or express your emotions. With only negative outlets for it. That is a failure of how you were nurtured... but I do hope I can help mend those wounds, and create something healthy to nourish and grow in its place.” She exclaimed as her tone grew into a chime. Catra flicked her tail and drummed on the ground. She averted her gaze and softly bit her lip.

“Does... does the pain ever go away?” she whispered. Perfuma’s expression lowered as she shifted her weight. She offered a hug, and the feline hesitantly scooted within range. The princess embraced Catra gently and rubbed alongside her back. “I won’t lie to you and say it does... on rare occasions it might, but usually it will stay there.” She explained as she whispered softly. Catras ears folded.

“But, it will get easier as time passes. We carry our grief with us. But it helps shape who we are, and it won’t be as heavy if we are allowed to process it.” Perfuma fidgeted a little. “I mean... most of the princesses are going to resent you for months, if not years.” She added, Catra shrunk in her grasp. “It will take time to heal. Just like a physical wound. And there will be a mental scar.” The princess noted.

“But I am certain they will all forgive you in time. You have made great progress in just a few days... and granted, you helped put us through a... very straining year... but if it makes you feel any better, it's going to take **a lot** more work for Hordak to even come close to being redeemed...” A hint of vitriol slipped out from her tone. Catra’s ears folded further as she shrunk down and whimpered.

They both sat in silence for a moment. “So... what do you feel about me?” The brunette murmured. “I bear no ill will towards you.” Perfuma replied without a beat. Catra tensed up in surprise. She stared in confusion for several seconds. “HOW?!” she exclaimed in disbelief. Perfuma smiled softly. “While your efforts almost destroyed the Heart Blossom...” She paused and gingerly caressed Catra’s mane.

“I do not hold that against you. You were being ordered, not knowing the impact it would have. Along with lashing out in anger. Getting upset at you would accomplish nothing.” She calmly stated. “And eye for an eye makes the whole world blind.” She finished. Catra’s jaw trembled. “How... how can you be _this_ calm?” She sputtered after a moment of hesitation.

“Oh my dear magicat~ I’ve had years of practice.” Perfuma replied with a smirk. “Sometimes it’s... frustrating to remain calm, but even I work my best on it. It can be very... taxing when other people show little regard to diplomacy.” She added with a knowing look. She shuffled a bit and gave a sheepish smile. “Though, I will admit that not **all** people can be negotiated with.” She admitted. 

“Some people, you just can’t reason with. Even if it breaks my heart... I knew that Horde Prime could never be reasoned with. Some people are just... too vile. Beyond redemption. I’m not sure what causes it. But I **do** know that trying to placate these people only leads to harm.” She finished, then tapped her chin. Catra tilted her head and quirked a brow as she eyed the princess over.

“Something on your mind?” she asked. “Well, during the... _recent events_. When we had to look for chips, I got an idea for a new therapy method. But... I have issues figuring out whom it would be useful for... mostly since it's mostly beneficial to those that need forced therapy but... I greatly dislike not being given consent before something like this...” Perfuma mused as she stroked her chin.

Catra’s ears perked up. “Oh? What would that entail?” she asked. “I could show you... if you’d allow me. It would involve restraining you.” The blonde mentioned. Catra shifted a bit and narrowed her eyes. “F-Fine... It might be good practice.” She muttered. “Great!” Perfuma chimed as vines sprung up from the ground, coiling themselves around Catra’s wrists and ankles.

The feline meowed in surprise at the sudden movement as she was gently but firmly pulled to the ground and spread eagle. She blinked in shock of what had just happened. She glanced at what held her down and struggled. Nothing. She bent her claws, trying to tear the plants off her. She couldn’t reach. She folded her ears and mewled anxiously. She stared pleadingly at Perfuma.

“Is it too much? Do I need to let you go?” Perfuma asked bashfully. “I-I... what is this?!” Catra squeaked. “It’s... the method I told you about. I think it would help with anger management. As the subject can’t become physical, nor leave. And if they refuse to talk about their issues... I could simply hold them here until they relent.” She chimed. She then fidgeted uncomfortably.

“But... as said: You seem really uncomfortable, so I’m not sure how viable it is...” She added. Catra tugged at her restraints a few more times before calming back down. “I mean... I feel vulnerable... exposed...” She stated. “I think I at least would crack pretty fast in this... even old me. Like... you are **really** making me feel like I want to get out of here as fast as possible or... you’d do stuff to me.” Catra admitted. 

Perfuma coughed awkwardly and blushed. “Well, I... took a little inspiration on the pose from the Plumeria Sutra~” she whispered. “... what’s a surtra?” Catra asked after she blinked. Perfuma let out a nervous laugh. “Nothing in particular, don’t worry about it.” She quickly replied before she cleared her throat. “But, you think this could work?” she asked as she inspected Catra’s feeble attempts to free herself. 

“Most likely... but yeah... those who need something like _this_ are people that won’t give consent so... you might have an issue there.” Catra noted. Perfuma nodded and the vines let go, slinking back into the earth as Catra quickly sat up with a fluster, her hands trembling. “Are you okay?” Perfuma asked as she noticed. “Y-Yeah... just some... childhood trauma. I... do NOT like being pinned by tendrils...” Catra mewled.

“Oh! My apologies. I should have taken that into account...” Perfuma said apologetically. “It’s fine just... Don’t do it again.” Catra mumbled. “Well, I think you’ve made great progress today. Let us take a few minutes to calm down and meditate on what we’ve learned.” Perfuma stated, then exhaled and sat back down. Catra hesitantly followed her lead, but eventually managed to relax.

After several minutes had passed, the princess broke the silence. “Would you like to quit, talk about something else or keep going?” Perfuma offered. Catra’s cheeks became flush. “Um... since you seem good at this topic... could you give me some relationship advice? I’m not really sure what to do...” She whispered. Perfuma lit up. “Ooh! I’d love to help you lovebirds out~” she chimed.

“Adora is actually getting tips from Netossa and Spinnerella!” she added. Catra raised a brow. “Isn't she getting cooking lessons or something?” she asked and rolled her eyes. “I know you don’t think highly of food but Adora is very... **enthusiastic** about the culinary arts... but yes. She is. But she is taking that time to learn how to cohabitate as well. I think they are a wonderful couple to learn from as well.” Perfuma sang.

“I hear she got a few tips from Bow’s dads as well. So, expect a lot of baked goods~” she teased. Catra let out a groan. “But well...” Perfuma cleared her throat. “A little birdie told me Adora was after some advice that was more... specialized towards wives, if you know what I mean~” She added with a playful grin. Catra returned with a blank stare. “No?” she slowly blurted out with a quirked brow.

“Huh... I expected that reply from Adora, but not you.” Perfuma noted, then hummed. “Are you um... ‘active’ with Adora?” she asked in a hushed, coy tone. “Yes?” Catra replied in confusion. “Why wouldn’t we work out? ... granted, it's really relieving to just train to stay fit instead of the usual mandatory combat training...” She noted as she laid down in the grass. “Granted, I do want to just rest sometimes~” she mused.

“No, I mean: In the bed....” Perfuma corrected with a giggle. “Uh, no? That’s like, the one place you’re supposed to do the opposite of activities?” Catra snorted in amusement. Perfuma blinked, then let out a squee. “Omigosh! Are you a virgin?” she uttered gaily. The feline tilted her head and stared blankly at the princess. “... what is a ‘virgin’? Is it edible?” she asked sceptically.

Perfuma shot Catra a playful look. “Oh, most definitely~” she snickered. Catra just eyed her in a total perplexed state. Perfuma calmed down and cleared her throat. “Well, a ‘virgin’ is someone who has yet to have... intimate sexual experience with someone.” She tried to delicately explain. “Oh. OOOH! You’re asking if I’ve fucked someone?” Catra asked, the coin finally having dropped.

“Um... yes. I just tried to ask it in a less... vulgar manner.” Perfuma replied sheepishly. Catra’s eyes widened as she processed it. “Uh... yeah, we’ve... done that.” She gave a sheepish grin. “‘We’?” Perfuma emphasized playfully. “I mean... pretty sure I don’t have to emphasize who I’m talking about.” Catra teased with a blep. “Well, yes. It is pretty obvious.” Perfuma smiled gently. 

“Wait, why did you get excited about me potentially never having done it?” Catra asked with suspicion. “Oh, that. I just find it really cute to help a couple with their first time.” Perfuma chimed. “They always have such endearing questions~” she added. “I’m **not** cute!" Catra exclaimed as her fur puffed up, followed by a scrunched nose. Perfuma smirked and held up a mature dandelion. 

Catra narrowed her eyes. “Don’t you dare...” She hissed. Perfuma giggled and put the flower down. “So, what? You want me to attend some... sex therapy or where are you going with this?” Catra asked. “Oh no, that’s on Wednesday.” Perfuma instinctively noted. “What?” Catra blurted out. “What?” Perfuma countered. The two stared at each other for an extended period of time. There was a rustle at a nearby bush. 

Catra’s head snapped to the sound as her eyes narrowed. “Did... did you also see that lizard with rainbow wings and a horn?” she uttered in disbelief. Perfuma glanced towards where the noise had come from. “No, but I’ve started to hear rumours about one. It supposedly protects these lands ever since the Heart Blossom was nearly destroyed.” She noted. Catra let out a low wince.

Perfuma hushed her softly. “Schh... relax. Don’t get worked up right now.” She cooed. Catra’s fur ruffled up. “How is it so easy for you?” she huffed. Perfuma laughed nervously. “Oh... I just make it look easy.” The princess gave a sheepish smile. “I can admit: I do quite a lot of internal screaming.” She admitted and rubbed the back of her head. Catra eyed her with intrigue, her tail flicked curiously.

“I can admit that getting to figuratively and literally lash out bad guys with my powers have been very... therapeutic.” Perfuma chuckled. “I wasn’t aware I had quite a bit of pent up frustration. I thought I took care of that _with_ my powers.” She shot Catra a playful wink. Catra eyed her over and pondered. Her ears suddenly perked up. “Wait, are you having sex with plants?” she exclaimed incredulously. 

“Well, no... I mean: It’s masturbation, not sex. Since I’m having it with myself... or well, sometimes other people, but then it’s mutual masturbation!” the blonde trailed off as Catra tried to process this new information. She suddenly shook her head. “Okay... I think I managed to grasp that but... I feel this has really derailed from my abandonment issues.” She explained as she fidgeted. 

“That it has. But I thought we could talk about lighter topics as I mentioned, in order to help you de-stress a little.” Perfuma chimed. “Are you... offering? Or what exactly is going on here?” Catra asked sceptically. “Oh, heavens no... unless Adora would be okay with that.” Perfuma noted. “I _do_ offer lessons on that. In case you are interested.” She offered. “... what exactly does that entail?” Catra asked.

“Did you not get sexual education in the horde?” Perfuma asked in concern. “I mean... I kinda... skipped most of it...” Catra admitted with a flush. “I got the gist of it and Adora filled in the rest. We got basic instructions on ‘stress relief’, and strict rules against having same species, opposite gender vaginal. But that’s about it.” Catra retorted. “Oh, I see...” Perfuma said in contemplation.

“I suppose that is better than none... but do feel free to come to one of my sessions if you have questions.” She added. “You can join the adult group... I think? You and Adora seem to be at minimum late teens?” she noted sceptically. “Why? Does that matter?” Catra asked. “A bit. I mean, I have a group for teens with basic questions about puberty. And then a more... ‘in-depth’ group for the more mature.” She noted with a giggle. 

“We can’t leave the kids entirely without guidance but... we also shouldn’t... say too much, if that makes sense?” she grinned sheepishly. “Huh... I guess that could have been useful when I went through that... like, do you have any tips on how to handle heat?” Catra asked. “Oh, um... I’m afraid none of the residences of my kingdom have such cycles... but I know the basics about it.” Perfuma replied apologetically.

Catra glared at her claws for several seconds before she let out a huff. Perfuma’s face dropped as she noticed. And she laughed nervously. “Well, I hope you managed to figure it out on your own.” She chimed in. “Not without collateral...” Catra mumbled. Perfuma awkwardly cleared her throat. “Ahem well... is there anything else you’d like to talk about? Or maybe cut the session short?” she asked.

Catra got back into position and huffed. “I guess we can try that breathing exercise and see how I feel afterwards...” She replied. “Most certainly~” Perfuma sang as she crossed her legs and closed her eyes. They both took several deep inhales and exhales, trying to find their centre. Catra’s ear flick as she shifted her weight. “Ugh! How are you guys so good at just... talking?!” she blurted out.

Perfuma opened her eyes and gently put a hand on Catra’s shoulder. “Remember: It’s not always easy to talk about things. It may just **look** easy.” She explained. “I’ve practised for years to try and show less discomfort and other negative emotions while talking.” She added as she tenderly rubbed Catra’s shoulder. “So... how do I get better at it?” the feline asked. “The same way you get better at anything: Practice.” Perfuma replied.

Catra flicked her tail thoughtful as the princess waited patiently. “I guess it does help get my mind off things to talk about stuff...” She noted. “I really can’t express how much of a relief it has been to have this weight removed from my shoulders.” She added before she reclined. “It’s weird... I have hope for the first time in months... yet, I can’t get my mind off my past... all I’ve done...” She murmured and curled up.

“You will need to process all that you’ve done. And even then: It’s not a guarantee. A lot of things we remember strongly as a reminder to never make that mistake again. Or to cling onto a memory for comfort or guidance.” Perfuma sighed. “I learned at an early age to be careful with plants. They are all beautiful, but... some may harm with toxins, barbs or acids.” She stated.

“I cut myself bad as a child on a thorn. But it has ingrained a deep respect in me for all types of green. I no longer rush up to any new type of flora I find, since I remember that one time. Pain helps us remember.” She said and stared vacantly for a few moments. “Even if a memory hurts, it's not always harmful. They help shape who we are.” She pointed out, then took a long breath.

“Our bodies are flawed. Nobody is perfect. But that’s what makes us unique. And the best we can do is try to come to terms with that, and live in harmony with our bodies. This is sadly not always possible... but with support from friends it can often be made bearable.” She finished. Catra glanced to the side. “You know... I expected you to be a bit more cheerful. Not to... I dunno, really speak to me?” she retorted.

“I am an optimist. I believe nearly everyone has good in them. And that good can be nourished. But.. I am also aware of the balance of the universe. I can’t ignore reality just because it would make me feel more fuzzy inside.” The princess explained sombrely. “I learned that the hard way roughly a year ago. And it almost cost me my runestone.” She added as she gazed off into the distance.

“Sometimes you have to do things that go against your morals, since there may be no other options. In a perfect world, I’d be able to solve everything peacefully... but this world is not perfect... but it is one step closer thanks to everyone’s effort. But most of all: Adora.” She said with admiration. Catra fidgeted as her ears fell. Perfuma cupped the brunette's chin and smiled warmly at her.

“Do remember that Adora couldn’t have done it without you, or her other friends. You matter.” She added softly. A weak smile crept up on Catra’s face. They shared a moment in silence. “So uh... how often is a couple supposed to have sex?” Catra blurted out. “It depends entirely on the couple. Some do it daily, some weekly. Most have no set schedule. It’s what you both are comfortable with. Don’t feel pressure.” Perfuma replied.

“I mean... Adora has... _quite_ the drive. And it's slowly crawling back now that everything has calmed down... I **do** have some urges when I’m not in estrus. But I don’t know if I can match her needs out of season and...” Catra hesitated. “I don’t want to let her down... especially since... I don’t last very long... at all.” She whispered anxiously. “Again: Don’t feel pressured. Only do what you are comfortable with.” Perfuma replied.

“Just talk with Adora. Or I can set up a couples counselling session with you two.” She added with a reassuring nudge. “Remember that Adora isn’t with you for your body... I mean: She **is** rather horny... but she loves you regardless.” She chimed. “Just be sure to set boundaries. Don’t feel obligated to give something you aren’t willing or able to.” She finished and gave the feline a nod.

“I don’t mind, I just... I’m a little nervous okay?” Catra said with a fluster. “And that’s okay. This is new for both of you. I can only recommend that you sit down and talk about this. Find something that works for the both of you. Relationships are a team effort.” Perfuma clarified. “And trust me: The... ‘fluffy clouds’ stage of your relationship will wear off in a few weeks.” She added.

Catra eyed her with concern. “Oh, don’t worry. Your feelings won’t suddenly change. I’m just referring to that you’ll no longer just want to spend the entire day, clinging to Adora in bed, smelling her hair and not wanting to get up.” She noted. Catra’s cheeks flushed. “H-How do you know that?” she blurted out. Perfuma smirked knowingly and waggled her eyebrows. Catra shook her head and sputtered.

“W-Whatever! So um... what will happen then?” she asked. “Well, not much. You will just think more clearly. Both your sex drives will tone down. I’d suggest you enjoy it while you can. You both deserve to just embrace each other for a full day if you so desire.” Perfuma chimed. Catra began to purr softly, content with the reply. “So, how is Adora treating your yoni~?” the princess asked coyly. Catra’s ears perked up as she tilted her head in curiosity. She had no clue what that meant, but an inkling where the conversation might be headed...


End file.
